1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to food products. More particularly, the present invention relates to culinary mixes and to baked goods containing fish oils characterized by better flavor and enhanced stability.
2. Background Art
A great deal of attention has been paid recently to the various health benefits apparently associated with consumption of fish rich in fish oil. Health benefits appear to be related to the presence of high levels of the n-3 family of polyunsaturated fatty acids. Oils containing such materials, such as fish oils, are referred to as "omega 3" oils and desirably contain high levels of n-3 fatty acids, especially eicosapentaenoic acid ("EPA") and docosahexaenoic acid ("DHA"). Such fatty acids are called "omega-3" since the first double bond occurs in the third carbon bond counting from the end or omega position of the fatty acid.
Notwithstanding the present interest in the health benefits of fish oil consumption, nonhydrogenated fish oil generally to date has not been widely used per se or as an ingredient in processed food products for use by humans due to notorious and severe problems in odor and flavor. However, gelatin capsules containing fish oil are available. Additionally, salmon oil has been added to canned salmon. Also, certain canned meat products have been marketed in Japan which have had refined fish oil added as a fortifier.
Hydrogenated fish oils are much more stable due to the decrease in the degree of polyunsaturation and are widely used in Europe for margarine. Hydrogenated fish oils have also been used in Scandinavian countries in other consumer products, e.g., finished cake. (See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,405, 3,268,337, 3,366,487) and margarine (see "Use of Fish Oils in Margarine and Shortening," Chapter 18, Fish Oils, Avi Publishing Co., Inc. 1968). Hydrogenation is also effective in reducing odor and flavor after deodorization. However, hydrogenation by decreasing polyunsaturation including the n-3 fatty acid component correspondingly decreases the health value of fish oil. Accordingly, it would be desirable to realize food products containing such nonhydrogenated fish oils, but the instability of the fish oil to date has prevented the development of such food products.
The principal approach taken in the art to utilize nonhydrogenated fish oil in processed foods generally has bee to employ fish oils of enhanced stability. Two broad approaches have been taken in the art to realize nonhydrogenated fish oils of enhanced stability. The first approach involves giving attention to the processing of the oil to achieve a cleaner, finished oil product. Particular attention has been given to the deodorization step in order to realize cleaner finished fish oil products.
In the second approach, the art has attempted to find adjuvants which can be added to finished fish oil to provide desired additional stability. For example, while the phenomenon of fish oil degradation is not completely understood, it is known, however, that oxidative rancidification is a contributing factor. Addition of known antioxidants, singly as well as commercial mixtures, some allegedly synergistic, does result in some increase in stability. However, the instability of nonhydrogenated fish oils is so great, that even addition of such materials at maximum legally permitted levels provides only modest increases in stability.
Given the severe difficulties in realizing a suitable fish oil ingredient, it is understandable that comparatively little developmental effort has been made to formulate processed food products containing fish oil.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,362 (issued Nov. 2, 1982 to David Barker). This patent discloses a pet food composition including fish material of reduced fishy odor by subjecting the composition in a sealed container, to sterilizing heat in the presence of a reducing agent. However, several disadvantages or limitations exist with this approach. First, the primary advantage is a fish odor reduction which is not necessarily directly related to the problems of fish oil flavor degradation. Second, a severe heat treatment in a sealed container is required in order to achieve the reduction in odor. It is undesirable for many foods to be subjected to such severe heat treatment. Third, fish flesh or fish proteinaceous material is known to have a material effect on stability. However, most food products cannot contain fish flesh as a practical matter, e.g., mayonnaise, yet could beneficially include fish oil were oil stability nonetheless obtained. Also, the product is less susceptible to oxidative rancidity since it is sealed. Finally, a wide variety of organic and inorganic reducing agents are taught as useful although reducing sugars are preferred.
Still another problem exists with the utilization of fish oil in baked goods which is peculiar to their method of preparation. Baked goods, of course, are prepared from batters by a baking step, typically as short as 6 minutes for cupcakes or muffins to as long as 40 minutes for larger layer cakes in a baking oven at 300.degree. F. to 400.degree. F. Exposure of nonhydrogenated fish oil to oxygen in the presence cf moisture at these elevated temperature conditions would quickly cause development in clean fish oils of a strong and unpalatable fishy flavor. Conventional layer cakes with added, very clean, antioxidant stabilized, nonhydrogenated deodorized fish oils exit the oven with an impalatable fish flavor.
Given the state of the art with regard to fish oil stabilization, there is a continuing need for the development of new and improved processed food products containing fish oil of improved stability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide food products containing nonhydrogenated fish oils which nonetheless exhibit improved stability against degradation in both flavor and odor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide culinary mixes for baked goods containing nonhydrogenated fish oil.
It is another object of the present invention to provide food products of enhanced stability which do not require heat sterilization.
Another object of the present invention is to provide food products containing fish oil which do not require fish meat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide food products containing fish oil of enhanced stability against flavor degradation.
Another important object is to provide food products with water which contain fish oil yet nonetheless exhibit increased stability.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above objectives can be realized and superior culinary mixes for baked goods and baked goods containing fish oils can be prepared by incorporation of modest amounts of fructose. Surprisingly, fructose alone among sugars and other materials appears to be unexpectedly superior in providing the desired stabilization benefits.